Chocolate Symphony
by Another.Professional.Tragedist
Summary: When he woke up that morning, time travel really wasn't on his list of 'to-do'. After all the war was over, he was happily engaged and finally content with himself. But did fate listen? Oh no, after all fate was always a bitch to the-boy-who-had-too-many-hyphens! And wait, why in Merlin's name is Neville the BWL? (Sarcastic!Harry DarkButNotEveil!Harry TimeTrav!Harry AU/withtwists)


**Chocolate Symphony**

**Description:** When he woke up that morning, time travel really wasn't on his list of 'to-do'. After all the war was over, he was happily engaged and finally content with himself. But did fate listen? Oh no, after all fate was always a bitch to the-boy-who-had-too-many-hyphens!

And wait why in Merlin's name is Neville the BWL?!

**Tags:** Sarcastic!Harry DarkButNotEveil!Harry TimeTravel!Harry AU/withTwists

**Pairings:** None for now c:

**Other info/An:** At the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Where am I?**

Harry James Potter always did have a certain charm that seemed to attract all the troubles (psychos) and bad guys his way. It was almost as if he had a bright red 'TARGET' sign right on top of his head. Oh and make it flashing like one of those neon club signs in Vegas.

Other wise_ why_ was it that it was always him who ended up in the end line of something unpleasant? Whether fighting a troll that had been set loose by a possessed professor with a dark lord sticking out the back of his head (oh and fight said dark lord time after time without fail) to being in the way of dementors who probably thought it would be funny to get close and make him faint. Not to mention his own mentor setting him up for his destruction because he just happened to be the 7th horcrux (again thanks . From killing my parents to setting my ultimate doom- you really just had to show the world how much you detest me huh?).

Yes he knew that it was for everyone- so that all the sacrifice so far and death of his close ones weren't in vain but still a warning probably would have been nice? And yes said mentor meeting him in his head to give the explanation and bloody twinkle gave him the idea that _he _probably knew that harry wouldn't die but still- it's a valid reason to be a little upset over while thinking all that happened in his life so far, no?

Miracles though- after surviving and coming back to the world of living, he even defeated the dark menace once and for all before getting hailed as the wizarding hero. And that was the point in which he had made a mistake. A mistake when he thought that fate would finally leave him alone. After all he fulfilled the wretched prophecy and even paid the prices along the way.

He had thought that he could finally start to live that average life (as average as being the boy who lived that is) he always wanted and maybe even start to get back together with Ginny. But really he should have known that would never be the case.

Harry J Potter, now 18 years old was fast asleep when he heard the rumble of thunder around him. Not only that but he also felt wet and his back felt as though it was laid on uneven ground with some tiny things digging in.

_Wait what? _

Sharp green eyes opened and surveyed the scene around him. He had expected to meet the gloomy ceiling of Grimmauld Place and it's equally depressing room, but what he saw instead was dark rainy sky and that he was laying in a vastly open field in the middle of nowhere. He tried his best to think on how this happened. Did he apparate accidently while asleep?

_No I set an anti-apparition ward_

So not that. In fact Harry for the life of him couldn't even remember what he was last doing. He knew that he was in Grummauld Place to not only escape people in general but to finally just re-sort the place but..when was that again?

Time itself was a mauled of confusion inside Harrys head and so instead of mulling over it even more in his ever so confusing state, he decided to get up. As he was doing so though, he realized that his limbs felt awkward but what catched his attention more was that he was laid on a odd patch of stones that resembled a circle while around him was mouldy grass.

"Just gets weirder.." he murmured to himself as he finally got to his feet. Of course if he did look at his limbs or pay more attention to size of the patch, he would have realized that they looked quite different. But instead he looked at the state of his cloths which looked...kind of big on him? But not only that- his clothes were pretty much soaked through.

A slow grumble then came from his stomach and he realized that he felt really hungry-Like he hadn't eaten in days.

So giving one last shake to the surroundings, Harry closed his eyes and tried his best to think of someplace that he actually knew about...some place with shops and information..like Diagon Alley!

_Whatever is going on can come later, first I need to get warm and get some food..._

And so with those last thoughts he felt his surroundings go black and the ever hated feeling of being squeezed through a tiny tube return...

He swore that people just didn't realize how much he hated to apparate.

* * *

**AN: **

Basically been reading time travel and dimension travel Harry and wanted a go!

And so Yeah this is the other idea I had to get out. Tbh I think I might just focus on this story and my self insert one. In the zone if you know what I mean- and perhaps make the other chapters longer.

Also no beta so sorry if their is mistakes

_REVIEW_ is love and so on. Please let me know whatchu think! c:


End file.
